


What a Time to Be Alive

by writeitinred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and I do mean fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester stares at a pair of rings knowing that the pair was perfect. Everything was coming together and their dreams were coming true. It was a great time to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Time to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Due to amazing news I wanted to write destiel fluff for everyone! Enjoy :)

_There they are,_ Dean thought as he picked up his rings. _Today Cas and I can finally marry like we’ve always wanted._

He paid at the front desk, stumbling over his words as the lady wished him luck. The nerves were starting to get to him but he didn’t understand why the butterflies decided to do their thrashing now. This was just Cas. His best friend. Someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with. They’ve been waiting forever for this moment and now that it’s finally here Dean’s at a loss for words.

He clutches at the black box, hurrying towards his car. He knows that Cas will be sitting in front of his computer, grading all the late hand in homework from his students. Dean also knows that anything can easily pull the man away from such tedious work.

The car purrs and Dean pulls out of the parking lot like his life depends on it, his heart pounding against his rib cage. The black box sits heavily in his pocket waiting, just waiting, to be opened. He makes it home in record time, jumping out of his car and into his house. The butterflies are thrashing around violently now as he races to find Cas.

He’s right where he should be and without giving a second thought he rips out the black box in front of the man. He’s panting and his nerves are finally settling. _This is really happening_ is all he can think as he gets down on one knee.

Cas eye’s go wide and it’s something that Dean has imagined and dreamt about over and over. It was all coming true. Their dreams were finally going to come true.

“Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband today?”

It was very unromantic and maybe in his dreams he has dreamt of doing this right, but at this moment everything seems perfect. The Supreme Court ruled same sex marriage legal in every state and he’s taking this opportunity and running with it.

There’s tears that are running down Cas’s face, something that Dean hopes is a good sign. They have both talked about marriage before and have both agreed that it’s something that they want, but Cas might have changed his mind during the years.

The man slides to his knees and now Dean’s waiting for the denial, ready for the heartbreak, but all Cas does is slip his fingers through Dean’s short hair. He leans in, the tears coming down in a steady stream to drip on the carpet.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Dean.”

Their lips came together and Dean thought his heart would explode at the happiness that soared through his veins. The black box fell to the floor with a soft thud but it wouldn’t be forgotten about. In a few hours the rings would be on their fingers, clinking ever so softly as they held hands. In just a few hours they would be happily married and everything that they have ever wanted would be coming true.

“What a time to be alive.” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips as he grabbed the front of the man’s shirt to bring him closer.

Cas couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.


End file.
